This invention relates generally to boat lifts, and more particularly to a ground supported boat lift which is structured for use primarily immediately adjacent a body of water and manually operable by a single user.
A wide variety of boat lifts are presently available for removing a boat from water. Some such lifts are of a floatation type while others are ground or water bottom supported.
Typically, the ground or water bottom supported boat lifts are permanently attached and immovable and simply raise or lower the boat from the body of water.
To lift even a small boat and its engine and accessories from water normally requires the application of a power source such as an electric motor, hydraulics, a pneumatic cylinder or the like. This is so because even small boats have a weight of several hundreds and even several thousands of pounds.
For simply lifting a small boat from water immediately adjacent a sloped shoreline, some boat owners utilize a boat trailer for this purpose. After the boat is loaded onto the trailer, the trailer is pulled a short distance out of the water and then left in that position until the next time the boat is used.
The present invention utilizes a unique leverage arrangement and provides a preferably manually operated ground supported boat lift which will conveniently lift a boat from the water and allow it to rest in that position immediately adjacent or at the shoreline. Optionally, this invention may be easily converted to a trailerable or rollable boat lift as well.